


Einer von diesen Tagen

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An diesem Tag geht schief, was schief gehen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einer von diesen Tagen

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine meiner ersten Geschichten, die ich an einem Tag geschrieben habe, als wirklich alles schief ging.  
> Bitte habt etwas Nachsicht mit evtl. unlogischen Sachen und dem sehr holprigen Schreibstil :-)

Einer von diesen Tagen  
von Macklingirl

 

Die Tür schlug zu, und Doyle öffnete mit einem Stöhnen die Augen. War es schon wieder so spät? Der Griff zur anderen Seite des Bettes ging ins Leere. Er war mal wieder allein. Und das, wo er so blöd geträumt hatte. Mal wieder von Bodie, dabei ergab das keinen Sinn.  
Er stand auf, und machte auf dem Weg ins Bad das Kaffeewasser an. Ein starker Kaffee würde ihm gut tun, aber erst einmal musste er den schlechten Geschmack im Mund weg bekommen. Er griff zur Zahnpasta und bemerkte, dass die Tube leer war. Na gut, dann würde er eben nur den Mund ausspülen. Missmutig ging er in die Küche zurück, machte sich den Kaffee fertig, und gab einen kräftigen Schuss Milch hinein. Kaum hatte er einen großen Schluck genommen, spuckte er den Kaffee auch schon wieder aus.  
„Verdammt, jetzt ist auch noch die Milch sauer. Das wird bestimmt wieder einer von diesen Tagen.“ Vor sich hin fluchend wischte er die Bescherung weg. Als er fertig war sah er, dass es schon fast neun war. Schnell lief er aus dem Haus. In einer Stunde sollte er Murphy ablösen, und er hatte locker fünfzig Minuten Fahrt vor sich. Draußen lief ihm die schwarze Nachbarskatze über den Weg. Natürlich von links nach rechts. *Na, das kann ja heiter werden* dachte er, und startete den Wagen.

Wie der Teufel es wollte, war die Ausfallstraße wegen einem Wasserrohrbruch gesperrt worden, und er musste der Umleitung folgen.  
„Murphy, kannst Du mich hören?.“  
„Klar und deutlich. Wo steckst Du, Doyle?“  
„Irgendwo in London. Bauarbeiten. Bin aber in knapp einer Stunde da.“  
„Okay, ich warte.“

Er war knapp 20 Meilen vor seinem Einsatzort, als der Wagen anfing zu stottern. Verdammt, er hatte ja noch tanken wollen. Durch den Umweg hatte er die Tankstelle verpasst, und auch nicht mehr daran gedacht. Eigentlich wären sie ja heute auch mit Bodies Wagen unterwegs gewesen. Aber da Turner krank geworden war, hatten sie getrennte Einsätze bekommen. Hoffentlich würde er jemanden finden, der ihm helfen könnte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er im HQ nach einer Tankhilfe fragen. Die Kollegen würden sich bestimmt das Maul darüber zerreißen, und er würde so etwas wie „Typisch frisch verliebt.“ und „Vor Liebe blind.“ zu hören bekommen. Er stellte den Wagen am Straßenrand ab und sah sich um. Ganz in der Nähe war ein Bauernhof. Da würde man ihm bestimmt weiterhelfen können. 

Als er an dem Bauernhof ankam, klopfte er. Nach einiger Zeit machte ihm eine hübsche, junge Frau auf.  
„Ja bitte, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„ Hätten Sie eventuell einen Kanister mit Benzin für mich übrig? Mein Wagen steht oben an der Straße und der Tank ist leer. Oder kann ich mal telefonieren?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Wir haben einen Benzintank, damit wir unabhängig sind. Kommen Sie, Mr....?“  
„Doyle, mein Name ist Ray Doyle. Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“  
„Mein Name ist Sarah Thompson. Hier lang, Mr. Doyle.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinter das Haus und Sarah zeigte auf den Eingang zu einem alten, bunkerähnlichen Gebäude, welches neben der Tür zwei vergitterte Fenster hatte.  
„Dort ist ein Tank. Kommen Sie, wir zapfen Ihnen einen Kanister voll.“  
Sie schob den Balken, der so befestigt war, dass er zwar über beide Türseiten ging, aber auf einer hochgeklappt werden konnte, zur Seite.  
Sie betraten den Raum, und Doyle schmiss die Pumpe an. In diesem Moment fiel die Tür, die sie vergessen hatten zu arretieren, mit einem lauten Knall zu. Doyle versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Scheinbar hatte sich der Balken von außen wieder vor die Tür gelegt. Er hatte es ja schon beim Aufstehen gewusst. Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage. Er zog sein R/T aus der Tasche, bekam aber keinen Kontakt zum HQ.  
„Die Steine hier sind zu dick“, klärte Sarah ihn auf.  
Doyle sah sich die Fenstergitter an, aber diese waren zu gut befestigt. Da war absolut nichts zu machen.  
„Dann muss ich es eben mit Gewalt versuchen.“  
Doyle nahm Anlauf und versuchte, die Tür durch sein Gewicht aufzubrechen. Beim dritten Versuch kam er sehr ungünstig mit der Schulte auf und sah vor Schmerzen nur noch Sterne.  
„Lassen Sie es sein, das sind stabile Eichenbohlen. Wir werden warten müssen, bis mein Mann heute Abend wieder aus London zurückkommt.“  
„Ach, verflucht. Das gibt wieder Ärger für mich.“ Doyle sah sich in dem Raum um. Etwas weiter hinten an der Wand sah er diverse Weinregale, alle gut gefüllt.  
„Haben Sie vielleicht einen Korkenzieher hier, dann könnten wir es uns doch zumindest gemütlich machen.“  
„Da, in der Kiste, Mr. Doyle. Da sind auch Gläser drin.“  
Doyle nahm eine Flasche aus dem Regal und gemeinsam setzten sich Sarah und er in eine Ecke.

\------------

Murphy hatte so langsam genug. Jetzt wartete er schon über zwei Stunden auf Doyle. So unzuverlässig war er doch sonst nicht. Aber seit er in dieser Beziehung lebte, hatte er sich schon irgendwie verändert.  
„Doyle, melde Dich endlich. Ich will hier weg.“ Es kam immer noch keine Reaktion. Na gut, dann würde er es eben bei Bodie versuchen.  
„Bodie, kannst Du mich hören?“  
„Ja, Murphy. Was ist los?“  
„Weißt Du, wo Doyle ist?“  
„Der sollte doch bei Dir sein, und Dich ablösen.“  
„Ja, sollte. Ist er aber nicht. Und ich kann ihn nicht erreichen.“  
„Warte, ich versuche es mal.“

„Murphy, ich kann ihn auch nicht erwischen. Wann hast Du zuletzt von ihm gehört?“  
„Vor fast zwei Stunden. Er war noch irgendwo in London, da die direkte Strecke gesperrt war.“  
„In Ordnung, ich bitte Jax Dich abzulösen, und mach mich auf die Suche. Hier ist eh tote Hose. Unser Vögelchen hier hat nämlich einen Gerichtstermin.“

\--------------

Bodie hielt an der nächsten Telefonzelle. Doyle würde doch wohl nicht wieder nach Hause gefahren sein, und ein gemütliches Nickerchen machen? Die Nächte waren wohl doch zu kurz für den Lockenkopf. Er wählte Doyles Nummer, aber auch nach zehnmaligem Klingeln hob niemand ab. Also musste Doyle unterwegs sein. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Murphys Einsatzort und kam an der Baustelle vorbei. Okay, hier war Doyle scheinbar der Umleitung gefolgt. Er würde genau die gleiche Strecke fahren, irgendwo musste Doyle ja schließlich sein.

Nachdem er eine ganze Weile gefahren war, sah er am Straßenrand etwas goldenes. Da war ja der Capri. Bodie hielt dahinter, und stieg vorsichtig aus seinem Wagen. Alles sah normal aus, es gab kein platt getretenes Gras, keine Schleifspuren, Nichts, das auf einen Kampf hindeutete. Er ging um den Wagen rum. Es gab auch keine Einschusslöcher oder einen Plattfuß. Als er in den Wagen reinschaute, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie hatten gestern noch darüber gesprochen, mit Bodies Wagen zum Einsatz zu fahren, da Doyle noch hätte tanken müssen. Und dann kam ja diese blöde Aufteilung auf zwei Einsätze. Doyle hatte es bestimmt vergessen. 

Bodie sah sich um und überlegte, wo Doyle hingegangen sein konnte. In einiger Entfernung entdeckte er das Bauernhaus, und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er in der Nähe des Hauses war, sah er sich die Umgebung genauer an. Es sah alles ruhig und verlassen aus. Aber warum war die Vordertür auf? Wo waren die Leute, die hier wohnten? Er zog seine Waffe und ging vorsichtig auf die offene Tür zu. Von drinnen war kein Geräusch zu hören. Er stieß die Tür ganz auf, und betrat den Flur. Vorsichtig ging er zur nächsten Tür. Diese führte in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lagen Gemüse, ein Messer und Fleisch. Scheinbar hatte jemand vorgehabt zu kochen. Wer auch immer hier gewesen war, er schien es eilig gehabt zu haben. Keine Hausfrau würde das Fleisch einfach so auf dem Tisch liegen lassen.

Bodie nahm sich das nächste Zimmer vor. Auf dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer standen einige Fotos, die eine sehr hübsche, junge Frau zeigten. Ob Doyle vielleicht...? Nein, eigentlich konnte Bodie sich das nicht vorstellen. Doyle war schließlich eine treue Seele. Obwohl.... es konnte bestimmt nicht schaden, auch noch in den Schlafzimmern nachzuschauen. Schnell lief er die Treppe rauf und öffnete die erste Tür. Das Bett war leer. Naja, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Er ging rein und trat an das Fenster. Was mochte sich wohl in dem komischen Bau hinter dem Haus befinden? 

Bodie ging durch die Küche zur Hintertür und trat in den Hof. Auch hier war kein Mensch zu sehen. Das bunkerähnliche Gebäude sah gut verriegelt aus, aber er würde trotzdem mal nachschauen. Als er an die Tür kam, hörte er leise Stimmen von drinnen. Es klang, als wenn jemand singen würde. Singen? Das war doch Doyles Stimme. Doyle und singen? Bodie hob den Balken an und öffnete die Tür. Da saß Doyle mit der jungen Frau in einer Ecke, beide hielten ein Glas in der Hand, und auf dem Boden lagen zwei leere Flaschen, eine dritte stand angefangen neben ihnen.

„Hey, Sunshine. Da bist Du ja.“  
„Hallo Bodie. Wo warst Du so lange?“  
„Arbeiten.“  
„Das hier ist Sarah Thompson. Sie wollte mir mit Benzin aushelfen.“ Doyle rappelte sich auf. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir die Schulter ausgekugelt.“  
„Wie hast Du das denn hinbekommen?“  
„Er wollte die Tür aufbrechen, Mr. Bodie. Aber die war einfach zu stabil.“  
Sarah nahm Doyle mit ins Haus, während sich Bodie auf den Weg machte, den Wagen zu holen. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit Doyle reden müssen. Über Sprechfunk meldete er Doyle krank und sich selbst ab. Ihm würde schon noch eine gute Begründung für Cowley einfallen. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr zum Bauernhaus zurück. Er würde Doyle erst mal in das nächste Krankenhaus bringen. Mal sehen, was mit seiner Schulter los war.

Nach dem Röntgen kam der Arzt und sah sich die Schulter nochmal genauer an.  
„Sie haben Glück gehabt, Mister Doyle. Die Schulter ist weder gebrochen noch ausgekugelt. Sie haben sich aber eine schöne Verstauchung zugezogen. Da werden Sie noch eine ganze Weile mit Schmerzen zu tun haben. Und einen Bluterguss gibt das auch.“  
„Kann ich ihn nach Hause bringen, oder muss er noch hier bleiben?“  
„Sie können ihn mitnehmen. Hier sind einige Schmerztabletten, und Sie sollten die Schulter kühlen und schonen. Auf Wiedersehen, die Herren.“  
Auf dem Weg zurück nach London entschieden sie, Doyles Wagen am nächsten Morgen zu holen.

\---------------

Gegen 20:00 Uhr waren sie endlich wieder in Doyles Wohnung. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, fing Doyle an zu erzählen  
„Es war heute echt einer von diesen Tagen.“  
„Wie ‚einer von diesen Tagen‘?“  
„Es fing alles damit an, dass ich von Dir geträumt habe.“  
„Von mir? Und, wie war ich?“  
„Du hast mit einem hübschen, jungen Mädchen in meinem Bett....“  
Weiter kam Doyle nicht, denn Bodie brach in lautes Gelächter aus  
„Ich, mit einem Mädchen! Erzähl keinen Quatsch und komm endlich her!“ Er schlug einladend auf die noch freie Bettseite. „Lass uns Doktor spielen.“

Ende


End file.
